Bastilla Ann
Bastilla Ann was a Jedi exile who was an initiate before the end of the Clone Wars, able to survive as a technician constantly on the move until running into Bal Vlistish and joining a rebel cell. Biography Early Life Bastilla Ann, like many Jedi, was taken from a very young age to be trained at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. His life as a youngling wasn't particularly special, and many including himself don't recall much of his childhood. Ann had gone through basic initiate training, learning the ways of The Force and the lightsaber form Shii-Cho, The fundamental Form. Beginning of the Jedi Purge Turning 11 near the end of the Clone Wars, Ann was finally decided ready to complete the Initiate trials, and construct his first lightsaber. En route to Ilum, Ann and his soon to be master, Ronen Je'Rik, received a coded retreat message from the Jedi Temple calling for all Jedi to return to the temple and that the war was over. Heeding the message, the two set back to Coruscant to return to the Temple. However, right before exiting hyperspace the master and Padawan received a transmission from a hooded Jedi Knight, seemingly in a firefight with clone troopers, urging them to turn back and go into hiding. Coming out of hyperspace, the two saw an Imperial Class Star Destroyer approaching their ship. Quickly, Je'Rik put Ann into an escape pod and told him to hide away on a nearby station orbiting Coruscant. As he was blasted off, Ann watched as the star destroyed dismantled the small corvette that Je'Rik was still on. A new life Arriving in tears, a station technician named Torall Tejak (an old friend of Je'Rik) would secretly take in Ann where he would inform him of Order 66 and the Jedi Purge. With Coruscant Guard teeming all over the station, Tejak redressed the youngling and taking him on as his own apprentice, teaching him the skills of an engineer and how to become a different person outside of the Order. Dravian Ann would eventually leave the station and Tejak behind, moving station to station as a technician. Eventually, he would make his way to Dravian Starport. Upon landing on the station, and thanking the pilot who flew him there, a YT-1930 came crashing into the hanger bay. Ann watched the freighter, seeing a man in Mandalorian armor kick his way out of the cockpit, and circle his way around the ship inspecting it. Staying to watch, he waited for the man to pass back by and attempted to talk to him, telling him to stop and wait. The man stopped right where he was, not making a sound. Taking a step forward, the man tried to punch Ann missing but bringing out his other weapons. After some fighting, and the Mandalorian tossing a stun grenade that fails, three bystanders come by and attempt to help Ann. Two of them, however, are scared away by the Mandalorian when he shoots at them. The third bystander, a Dashade, tells the man to stand down, though only getting shot for his trouble causing the Dashade to begin to apprehend the man. All the while, Ann backed up from the brawl and grabbed a metal slab from the crashed ship. After attempting to hold him still, the armored figure threw another stun grenade at the Dashade, which through a failed maneuvers by the Dashade stuns them both. Seeing this Ann used the metal slab to hit and knock out the armored man. Following this Ann tied the man up, and took off his helmet, revealing a 17-year-old boy. Seeing this, a PIT droid from inside the ship came out and ran at Ann, who stopped the droid and told it that he found him knocked out. Ann then inspected the inside of the boy's ship, and found his cargo, at least 100 kilograms of coaxium. While inside, Ann intercepted a transmission from the bounty hunter's employer, Tyber Zann, who demanded to know why the ship was docked at a spaceport. Quick on his feet, Ann posed to be the hunter and claimed that the ship was attacked (unknowingly being correct), and would likely never fly again. Zann then told Ann of a possible Zann Consortium contact on the station, and that he would need to find him to get the cargo off the station. Proceeding back to the tied up hunter, Ann put the hunter's helmet back on and woke him up. Immediately after regaining consciousness the hunter lunged at Ann but was restrained by the Dashade who had finally gotten up and stuck around to help. Ann, now not being attacked, tells the hunter that his boss just called off the job, and asked him what his plan for the fuel and the ship was. The hunter and Ann stubbornly got into an argument for the next 10 minutes, before Ann finally convinced the hunter to allow him to help him find his contact to ensure he leaves the station. After having the Dashade release the hunter from his makeshift binders, the hunter simply pulled out his own binders that were in a pouch on his utility belt, taunting Ann. The hunter then told the PIT droid to stay behind and to guard the remains of the ship. On the way out of the hanger bay, Ann asks the hunter what his name is, to which he replied "Mur". Entering the main floor of the station, the duo entered the closest bar and went straight to the bartender, a red protocol droid, and asked it if they had seen any members of the Zann Consortium come by. The droid replied that he hadn't seen any come by for months, but that there were likely some to be found at the hotels nearby. Whilst Ann and the droid talked, "Mur" poured a leftover drink into an empty pouch on his utility belt, followed by him drinking leftover drinks and throwing a glass at the droid when it questioned him. Ann, who had ordered a Bantha Blaster drink, and "Mur" then looked over the bar, looking to see if they could spot anything out of the ordinary. Once again while Ann was distracted, "Mur" poured the contents of the pouch into Ann's drink, mixing the two beverages, causing Ann to spit it out and demand another drink. After bringing another drink the droid told him what the hunter did, who simply laughed and told him it was his idea to follow him. Following this, "Mur" went out into the crowd and started inspecting the patrons, nearly getting in a fight with an Ithorian before Ann intervened and gave the Ithorian the mixed drink. Right after the two went to investigate the nearby hotel area, encountering its Ugnaut manager. The manager informed the two that he didn't think any Zann members were present in the hotel and that he respected the privacy of his patrons, prompting "Mur" to start knocking on every door. While the hunter knocked on the various doors, Ann bribed the Ugnaut for more information with the Coaxium in the destroyed ships cargo hold. More willing to talk, the Ugnaut told Ann that there was a rebel cell of sorts on the maintenance level of the station, though they weren't apart of the overall Rebel Alliance, and that they might know more or would be able to help. During this "Mur" exited the hotel and waited around the corner for Ann to come. Having revealed the information the Ugnaut beckoned to see the hyper fuel, which caused Ann to dash towards the exit. The manager chased him out, though Ann turned around and punched the Ugnaut to the ground. Hearing this, "Mur" walked back in, and shot the Ugnaut with his holdout pistol, knocking him out. He shot him three more times, though not killing him were intended to. Ann quickly stopped him, to with "Mur" complied, and instead just took the credits the Ugnaut had on hand at the time. Heading down to the elevator, the pair found it locked. Ann attempted to slice into it and successfully opened it, though caused it to not go any higher than it already was. Heading down to the maintenance level, the two split up, with "Mur" entering a storage room, taking a broom and an electric fuse for himself. Ann, quickly followed by "Mur" after his storage room adventure entered a power generation room, with neither finding anything. Heading down to the end of the hall, they found a locked bulkhead door. Ann attempted to slice into its control panel, though failed, and even shut off all the lights on the lower level in doing so. Promptly, Ann told "Mur" to blow it open. Having nothing more powerful than his holdout blaster, "Mur" spitefully fired a shot at the door, causing the shot to ricochet off of it and for the two to cover their heads. Following this, the two returned to the previous floor. Once there, they decided to search for the contact in a nearby strip club. Entering the building, "Mur" walked over to a Devaronian and Trandoshan to question them. Ann saw a human male come out of a back room, and bring a male Dug with him. Choosing to follow, Ann entered a room with the same two males, and three tied up females. Threatening to kill him if he didn't leave, Ann drew his training saber and the armed men who pull slugthrower pistols out on Ann and open fire. Hearing the shooting, the same Dashade from the hanger bay and "Mur" enter the room discover the scene and aid Bastilla in defeating the slavers. While the Dashade and the hunter dealt with the human who was nearer to the door, Ann attempted to deal with a Dug slaver, though he kept getting halted. After dealing with the human "Mur" then assisted Ann in defeating the Dug, which Ann promptly knocked out. After the fight, the Dashade leaves, "Mur" frees the slaves without saying anything simply just untying them and letting them go, and Ann took a slugthrower pistol off of the Dug for his own. "Mur" then walked over to the two of them and prepared to shoot the Dug dead. Despite Ann grabbing "Mur's" arm, he manages to shoot and kill the Dug claiming that "If he was left alive, he would tell his boss about us and we'd have more problems than we already have." The pair then exit the den and briefly split up, with "Mur" going straight to the owner of the club for information. "Mur" questioned the man first, bribing him with a death stick from the den and some credits. Afterward, Ann too walks up to the Devaronian owner and asks him if he had heard of rebel cells on the station. Although apprehensive to give out the information, the Devaronian tells Ann that there was a rebel on station for an arms deal. Ann heads off to the entrance meeting with "Mur" and having gathered all the information they could from the establishment, the two depart. On the way out, Ann tried to share the story of the Jedi and Order 66 with "Mur", only for him to put his glove over his mouth and say that he didn't care. The two entered the elevator once again, finding it to be repaired and able to reach the top floor. On the upper level, the pair enter a casino where "Mur" quickly spotted a strength tester machine. After a screen overlay read out to him "Need to work out" "Mur" shot the display, initially angering a bartender, before Ann told him that the machine told him he was weak causing him to simply break down laughing. Ann then asked the same bartender about the rebel group. The man simply told him that he had seen them and to look in the more secluded spots on the station. Knowing about the locked room on the maintenance floor, the two head there. When they arrived, "Mur" immediately began banging on the door, catching the attention of individuals inside. Ann explains to those in the room that he was a Jedi padawan before order 66 which causes somebody inside to recognize his background, telling the two (despite Ann's wishes of "Mur" sticking around) to him to meet in the power generation room. When they finally meet in the power generation room, the man reveals himself to be a Jedi Knight who had worked with Ann' master, and who was actually the Knight that had long ago sent that transmission telling them to stay away. The man also seemed to recognize "Mur" though upon being called this the Mandalorian went quite and only used his body to communicate, causing the Jedi to believe that Vyc had gone mute and confusing Ann. Choosing to trust the duo, he took them into the locked room. Upon entering, the duo saw first and foremost the Devaronin strip club owner, Dashade, Human casino bartender, and a Twilek man with a large Zann Consortium tattoo across his back. Also around them were large crates of weapons and a large table in the center of the room. The table was covered in documents, maps, a large silver briefcase. The Knight revealed that the “dangerous weapon” they were buying was a dark blue Kyber crystal. He proceeded to tell Ann that the Jedi Order was being reborn. When questioned about what he was doing with Ann, Vlistish managed to explain using basic body language that he had business with the Consortium member. On his way out to show the consortium member where the coaxium in his cargo hold was, the Knight extensively questioned Vlistish about where Vyc (still believing this to be Vyc) had been, and that his family was worried about him. Vlisitsh, finally given up, told the Knight that Vyc was dead. The Knight told Vlistish that he should travel to Mandalore and tell his family how Vyc had died with honor and valor before allowing them to head back to the hanger bay. Ann, Vlistish, and the Zann Consortium dealer all head up to the hanger bay to deal with the coaxium. After inspecting it, the Consortium member told the two to head back down to the hideout to inform the rest of where he was going. When the two return to the room, however, they found Imperial stormtroopers in the room, detaining the rebels and the Jedi. Sensing their presence, the Jedi broke free of his restraints. Escaping Dravian After a bloody altercation that led to the death of the five imperials and no dead rebels, The Jedi tells Ann that they must go and to meet him on the planet Dileth. The rebel party then quickly departs leaving Ann and Vlistish escape themselves. Expecting the Consortium member to still be in the hanger bay, all the pair found were three Imperial TIE fighters waiting for them. Vlistish decided to just make his way back to the crashed ship to get the PIT droid, however, he notices a BX-series Commando droid that has a 50,000 credit bounty on it (along with Ann remembering it as a droid from the clone wars). Right then, two stormtroopers attempted to apprehend Vlistish and Ann, though Vlistish almost instantaneously kills one of them upon drawing his weapons, causing the other one to avoid him and attempt to kill Ann first. Meanwhile, the droid the pair saw entered the crashed ship to inspect it but got in a fight with the PIT droid inside. Vlistish sees this, and leaves Ann to deal with the trooper himself, eventually knocking him out. Around the same time, another YT-1930 landed on the station. Outside walks an Ugnaut captain moving a Wookiee slave who pulls the Ugnauts head off after resisting. This, however, set off a timer on an explosive collar he was wearing, but Ann managed to run over and save him in time. Vlistish and the PIT droid walk over, reuniting with Ann and come to the conclusion that they need to escape the station now. The Wookiee and Vlistish go and disable the TIE fighters left in the hanger bay, while the droid from earlier (a droid known as Aegis) sneaks onboard and hides in the cargo hold. After disabling the TIE's, Vlistish and the PIT droid try to start up the ship but fail to make it go forward. Ann tells them he'll do it, but fails as well. Finally, the Wookiee comes over and does it for them. Taking off out of the station, Vlistish receives a call from the Jedi Knight, telling the crew to not head to Dileth for the time being. Vlistish uses this to his advantage, and contacts the Mandalorian he was given info on. Receiving coordinates from him, the crew (after the Wookiee had to hit the right buttons for everyone again) set off for Mandalore. On the way, the crew found the commando droid hiding away, who attempted to convince them that he was but a simple service droid. Failing, the crew locked him up until determining he might not kill them (with the exception of Ann) and let him roam freely. Mandalore Arriving to Mandalore, the crew touch down in a small urban area. Ann, Aegis, and a giddy Vlistish all go to a weapons shop to browse for various items, while the Wookiee attempts to enter a private home. With no one home, he tries another, who answers the door and closes it upon seeing a giant black Wookiee. He breaks the door down, and after some time, robs and kills the man. With them hearing this they inspect the robbery, with Vlistch telling the Wookiee not to do that, though, Aegis tried to rob the other house while he said this, requiring Vlistish to run over and grab the droid. Vlistish then brought the group over to a transportation company and went inside. After coming back out, he told Ann that he would have to arrange a deal with the men inside. Ann believed him and Vlistish slipped away, stealing the ship. Ann heard this and ran to where the ship was, seeing it take off without him. He and the rest of the group would head to where they knew he was going and find him. Being welcomed in by Ahm Vyc, they were allowed to stay the night, and in the morning agreed to help with clearing out a band of pirates nearby. They went off to the pirate camp in the morning, along with two other Mandalorians, and after a battle cleared it out, Ann accidentally cut off a pirates head during the battle. Returning to the town, they found a twi'lek slicer on their ship. Despite her being apprehended, and Ann using the Force to learn that she had a history with the ships former owner, she escaped and the crew left without chasing after her. After Vlistish shook hands with Vyc, the Jedi from before contacted him and said that they were ready for him to arrive to Dileth. The Reseach Facility Arriving at Dileth, the group was quickly greeted and welcomed in. Ann spoke to the Jedi about their assignment and learned that they were to retrieve a stimulant from an abandoned Imperial research facility, as well as find the team of rebels that had gone missing not too long before. Heading off to the facility, the crew, along with the Dashade from the station, they entered and began to search the facility for anything that might lead them to the stimulant or rebels. After searching around for some time, the group found a power generation room. They managed to get it open, however, the door shut on Vlistish who went missing quickly after. Ann and the other pushed on and searched the rest of the facility. While trying to pick a lock to a room, Aegis spotted and fired on a man in a yellow hazmat suit. The man would back away after some fighting, and Ann would open the door. Inside the crew found what appeared to be a hybrid of a Wampa and a Rancor, which proceeded to attack them. They managed to kill the beast and went off to search the rest of the facility. They found Vlistish in a cell soon after, and after Ann let him out Vlistish sought to find his gear and destroying all the research in the base. Ann was able to find the stimulant and free the rebels before he could do this. They then returned the rebels to the main cell and handed the stimulant over. Afterward, Vlistish got a communication from Ahm Vyc telling him that a member of Clan Vyc was ready for him. En route to the planet, Ann would mediate and in his visions fight a dark side version of himself. In the vision, he also saw dead bodies of multiple people, including Vlistish, Aegis, Isshevge, his master, the pirates from Mandalore, a Chiss woman, and many others. After having the vision, Vlistish would tell him that he's been locked in his cabin for two days and needed a shower. Tatooine Arriving on-world, the crew found a group of bounty hunters waiting for them. After listing the reasons for their arrest a Chiss woman came out and distracted the hunters long enough for Vlistish and Ann to throw stun grenades at them, though Ann would forget to prime his. He followed up by using the Force to lift the lead hunter in the air and knock his blaster out of his hand. However, when attempting to put him down he lost his grip and dropped him harder than he wished, snapping the man's neck. He then used his training saber to knock out a surrendering hunter before Aegis could kill her. Ann then turned to the woman, though he didn't recognize what race she was, he recognized her from the vision. When she inquisitioned him about looking for a human with unique abilities, he denied that the floating man was because of him. After Vlistish talked to Noradri Vyc about their assignment they went off to a nearby church where Ann would learn that the priest there also worked the cantina late at night. Outside, after Aegis mistakenly revealed that he had taken flowers and syringes from the lab on Dileth and told Vlistish that there were syringes in the ship's reactor, Vlistish ran off to the ship with the intent of throwing a frag grenade into it. Ann and the Chiss woman, called Dijkstra, however, were able to knock him out before he could. After asking around town some more, and heading back to the church to ask for more information, Vlistish woke up. Ann berated him for his attempt to destroy the ship, followed by him calling Vlistish a kid. In response Vlistish backhanded Ann, knocking out a tooth, and walked away to find the target on his own. Reeling from the slap, Ann, Aegis, and Dijkstra went off to a nearby bank to ask about their clients. The protocol droid who ran the bank, however, wouldn't disclose any information about his clients, prompting Ann to order the door barricaded, with the intent to slice into the droids memory banks. Aegis did as such, but he also attempted to shoot the droid, missing, and allowing it to lock the building down and call for guards. The group managed to fight off the guards, and Ann shut off power to the building. Ann was unable to stop the other two from destroying the droid and robbing the vault. He went off and stayed on the ship for the rest of the mission until the other three, including Dijkstra returned and took the ship off. Off to Ryloth On the ship, as it sat in Tatooine's orbit, Ann tried, unsuccessfully, to talk to Vlistitsh who just ended up walking away from him and throwing an empty bottle at him. Vlistish would later tell the crew that they were to head to Ryloth for some sort of mission from the Jedi Knight who Ann knew. While en route, Ann and Vlistish got into another argument after Vlistish tried to hurt Aegis. Ann also found a small coolant leak in the engineering bay, and patched it up with tape as a temporary fix. Arriving to the world, their ship was spotted by a fighter team of the Zann Consrotium. Agreeing to land and speak to Tyber Zann, Ann along with the group would enter the facility and hand over his weapons to the guards. When inside he waited for their meeting to be allowed by drinking in a cantina that made up the main room. In there he ran into the Twi'lek from Dravian Starport who told him that Zann was not happy with Vlistish's performance. Once they were actually allowed to meet with Zann, a slightly intoxicated Ann started to question the man, which somewhat insulted him. Ann later agreed to Zann's offer of transportation if they could find someone who doublecrossed him, although it was after Zann had said the alternative was to have them killed. Whilst taking an hour break to recover from the alcohol, Ann returned to the coolant problem from before. Due to the intoxication, he nearly made it worse, though the PIT droid saved the ship. After his brief recovery, the crew went down to look for the man they had to bring in. Ann and Dijkstra decided to wander straight into the campsite and search the tents, finding nothing much more than empty cans of food. Soon after, the two of them heard blaster fire but only found that Vlistish, Aegis, and a helping slave already found and caught the man. After returning to the Zann headquarters where they would turn the man in, Bastilla would get in the frontmost speeder, leading the convoy to the Jedi Temple they were there for. Personality and Traits As a child, Bastilla had always been very curious about everything. When he wasn't being taught the basics of Jedi history or the fundamentals of ethics within the Jedi Order, he was found playing with odd things he'd found lying about. His friends tended to say that he'd have belonged on a ship if he wasn't in the Order, but Bastilla didn't see it in the same way. As a child, all he saw this as, was bashing two metal things he'd found together, and hoping it'd do something. In practice, he wasn't a particularly gifted student, having a lesser connection to the force than many of his counterparts. His reflexes were praised however, fast-reaction times allowed him to separate himself from some of the students, a hopeful to become a Guardian when he was of age. Years of pretending he was someone else, however, had affected his outlook on the galaxy. What he had learned at the temple was not easily forgotten, but his belief in the Force - and that everything in the Galaxy matters, was hit hard. He tried to help people in any way he could but ultimately knew that it would amount to very little. The only thing he has left of his Old life was his training Saber, as Torall Tejak burnt his robe, in fear of being suspected by roaming troopers or guards, who after Order 66 would routinely search for any remaining Jedi Knights. Over the first few weeks he'd spent with the group, his perspective had begun to change. He'd never seen so much death in such a short space of time, even by his hands. Along with him re-finding the Force and the Jedi, his view on conflict had been skewed - not wanting to become a killer, but accepting the reality that, to protect himself and the interests of the team, he would have to defend himself with deadly force. Of all of the members in their group, he holds the most ill-feeling towards Bal Vlistish; his outlook towards the galaxy and towards living, in general, was in complete contradiction. Within himself, Ann had a deep feeling that one of their brawls would be to the death, and would decide their fates. Powers and Abilities Engineering: '''Years of working on the Space station had made him proficient in Mechanics of all kinds. He'd learned to fix droids, ship components, computers, and even learned some slicing in his free-time. This allowed him to make his way on the Station whilst avoiding suspicion, as they needed good Technicians on board. '''Piloting: '''He had also learned the basics of Piloting, whilst having to help traders dock their ships into the Station. He was not proficient at it, but these skills served him well when leaving the Station. '''Jedi Reflexes: '''Although he had forgotten most of his Jedi Training, his force sensitivity was still very real, allowing him to tap into his lightning-quick reflexes and movement. This had kept him alive in many fire-fights, being able to avoid trouble far easier. During his time in the Laboratory, Bastilla began to realise some of his force abilities once again, being able to tap into them. These include: '''Force Move: He has the ability to move things heavier than the average man, with a moderate level of difficulty. Force Sense: He can sense other life-forms around him, living and robotic, and even sense the emotions of another. G'ear and Equipment' Bastilla Ann was proficient with a training saber that he had kept since his Jedi days. While he most often used its stun setting, he had the ability to hit a target hard enough to decapitate them. This, however, was a rarity, and he would more often than not use the weapons stun function. As a backup, he held onto a blaster pistol that he had gotten off of a stormtrooper until he eventually replaced it with a DL-18 blaster pistol. He had these in the event his saber was ever unavailable or if he were forced to fight at a range. Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Bastilla Ann Category:Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Category:Mechanic Category:Rebellion Era Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Jedi Exile Category:Jedi Order Category:Human